ZombiEd
by That-Double-D-Tho
Summary: 9 Years Ago, a virus had broke out and people were getting infected at such a fast rate no vaccine could be made. This virus caused the infected person to act wild and to eat other humans. If someone became infected and bit another but didn't eat or fully eat another they became infected as well. In short, zombies.. Might be KevEdd! First two chapters are setting up. Rated T JIC
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter really only contains what the characters use and what they look like as well as thier roles. Next chapter or two should be mostly flashbacks, then the story Really gets started! I'll try to write my best and update often! ... I also don't know guns or knives or any weapons well but I tried my hardest! If you don't care enough you can skip this chapter and the next but you'll miss thier age, weapons, and clothing and looks and roles!**

**I believe Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d, I honestly know close to nothing about him...heh. Kyler,Steven,Belle, and Victoria belong to me. They're in this for more characters cause I need more people. Ed,Edd, n Eddy belong to their rightful owner as well as anything else mentioned! I only own my four made up characters!**

**9 Years Ago, a virus had broke out and people were getting infected at such a fast rate no vaccine could be made. This virus caused the infected person to act wild and to eat other humans. If someone became infected and bit another but didn't eat or fully eat another they became infected as well. Soon hundreds were infected not too long after thousands, and then hundred thousands. Humans were becoming extinct, people tried to hide most unsuccesful, some though did, most of which are alive. So in other words... **_**zombies**_**.**

Hidden in a forest there was a fairly big camp. It was closed in by large walls making a circle, the walls were about fourteen feet high. Inside of the camp were only thirteen people, the camp was big for if they found anymore survivors. There were elven tents, three were connected making a larger tent. There was two small buildings made from wood and a large pit for a fire in the middle of the camp, a smaller one at the doors of the camp. One of two buildings were a small clinic, though it was stocked fully with all sorts of medication and bandages and all the basics. The other one was where they put all their food and tools and blankets, basically what they needed, and where they retreated in the winter. A small fire pit was build every winter inside for heat. Behind the storage building there was a large table, it was seperated into two parts, one for eating and the half for if they need to repair anything. Though they didn't like that all that much, there was enough room and it was the best they had. Getting such a large table back had almost costed them their lives. Next to both buildings were many boxes both full of more things, such as clothes and canned foods. Each tent (Not including the three that were connected together.) were personalized how the person staying in it wanted. Outside the camp there was no trees around it for 12 feet, they had cleared it so it wouldn't rain zombies on some unlucky day. There was also a large pit being dug around the camp so that way the chances of an infected getting in were lower. Though they had begun working on it not too long ago so it still has yet to be completed.

They needed someone who could lead them, or atleast keep some order. They had a tough competition between two, Eddy and Kevin. Eddy was a short kid, well when they first started. Nine years later he was now he was younger he had always come up with scams and they had taught him a little when it comes to traps. It also made him more smart when it came to making plans and blue prints which was an advantage. He had grown a little but was still slightly short, his black-ish blue hair had grown out a bit but one half was slightly cut lower, he seemed to like it that way. He wore a dirty faded plain yellow shirt and blue jeans. It being summer he had no jacket on, he also had a belt around his waist with a large knife on it along with a Anaconda Black 8-Inch. A JNG-90 sniper strapped to his back and a messenger bag with him and wore army boots. His messenger back had a few tools and things for picking locks. It also contained a small portable radio and a walkie talkie anda water bottle and three protien bars. Also inside was a uzi with a silencer and extra ammo with a hatchet.

Kevin had been more stronger and more athletic then the others. Kevin and Eddy had always been at eachothers throats since they met. Kevin as well was twenty-one and though he had matured he andd Eddy everyonce in awhile argued. He wore a stained white tank top with a red button up shirt with one pocket on it over the tank top. He wore camo combat cargo pants and beige army boots. He had a black drawstring backpack that only contained a walkie talkie, extra ammo, a water bottle, a few protien bars and a M9 knife. He had M&P40 strapped to his waist and a butterfly knife in his shirt pocket. An AK47 with a sight hung over his shoulder by a strap, ready for use. He was six feet tall and was very strong havin to carry large things and use his strength to survive. His red/orange hair was a little longer and he had managed to keep his old red hat with him.

Not wanting to fight and also deciding it's be a good idea, they agreed on them both being leaders. Both were mature enough and and could come up with ideas and that way one could leave and they'd still have someone in control. If either one were to leave, and never come back, though they hope this won't happen, they'd have someone to replace them. That's one reason why when they go out twice a month to scavenge or get supplies they aren't allowed to go out at the same time, it being too big of a risk.

The others at the camp were; Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Rolf, Nazz, Nat, Steven, Kyler, Belle, Victoria. Ed, now twenty-two, was taller then Kevin and about as strong as him. He had red hair and was sent out with Eddy to search for supplies and any survivors. He also helps out by building and collecting wood and other materials or heavy things that most can't get. He wore his green jacket he had maneged to keep as well and a navy blue shirt underneath. He wore baggy black jeans with holes where the knees are and gloves with very good grip. He carried an axe, not being trusted enough with a gun, and a Tiger Strider on his belt. He carried a drawstring bag, same as Kevin's, inside was a walkie talkie an extra M9 knife and just incase only in emergencies was a .40 S&W pistol. He had matured since he was a kid and was slightly more smarted then he used to be.

Sarah, Ed's sister,was now nine-teen she had long curly red hair. She wore slightly dirty skinny jeans, good running shoes and a red shirt tied up showing some of her stomach. She carried an M16 and a small leather bag holding a walkie talkie, energy bars, water, some medicine, and a tracker knife. Her main role was to take care of anyone who got sick or injured. Years of studying along with Nazz she had learned quite a bit about how to treat and was able to get a live zombie to test on. She also helped cooking cause the boys were hopeless when it came to cooking.

Jimmy is in charge of checking supplies making sure they had enough of certian things such as medicine, ammo, food, and drinks. Sometimes he was assigned to stand out guarding the camp with another person. He had more muscle now and could defend himself better, though he wasn't the most strongest. He was now nine-teen and had a mop of light blonde curly hair. His teeth had been taken care of no longer having to wear that peice of annoying metal. He wore a dirty light blue button up shirt and light beige cargo shorts and had dirty black converse. He too had a small leather bag with a walkie talkie, water, energy bars, and OSI knife, and ammo. He had a strap across his chest holding a M&P45c pistol and another one strapped to his waist.

Johnny, currently twenty, joins Ed and Eddy when scavenging for protection. He is one of the few who get assigned for guard duty. He wears a black tank top and on his wrists he had braclets made from the same thing you scrape matched against to light them. He wears the same black baggy jeans as Ed and wears protective goggles and has black water proof boots. He still manages to keep his hair cut low and wears a large army duffle bag. Inside of his bag he has home made dynamite which he lights by the braclets on his wrist. He also has many frag grenadesa and mines. He carries along with his grenades water, energy bars, water, and a machete and .40 S&W pistol. His old pal Plank stayed back at base in his personal tent.

I'll continue in the next chapter, I just don't wanna bore you too much. This really only says the names and what they look like as well as their age.. Next chapter this will continue, sorry if it's boring so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is still showing the age,looks, and weapons! I tried to make it shorter then the first though. Also Johnny's design and all wasn't my idea I forgot to say that, I believe it belongs to C2ndy2c1d as well. Sorry if I fail on Nat cause I know nothing about him! next chapter should be the real story, which might come out tonight!**

Rolf was now twenty-one and his main roles in their camp were to guard the entrance, hunt, and farming, though he sometimes joined in scavenging. Rolf still had blue hair but now wore a slightly tight green t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and blue jeans and a pair of blue Converse. He had a red bandana tied around his head. He kept a drawstring backpack with a walkie talkie, energy bars, water, and a pickaxe inside of it. His weapon of choice was a wooden bat with nails through the top and connected to his belt he had a tracker knife.

Nazz had matured a lot and was now twenty-one as well. She helped with cooking, hunting, and helping Sarah with treating any wounds. Nazz kept a a 12 Gage Shotgun but barrowed Eddy's sniper for hunting. She also held onto a Bowie Knife whish was around her waist. She wore a tight black shirt that had a small silver vest on top, not being able to go with out looking somewhat decent. She wore tight baby blue jeans that had a hole at the knee. Her hair had grown out a little and was tied up to keep out of her face. She had a small leather bag like some of the others full with the regular walkie talkie, water, and energybars and some extra ammo.

When Kevin had accidently gotten lost from the group when they were younger, he was almost bit. He had been saved by another boy who he later found out was named Nathan, though he insisted on being called Nat. Nat had teal colored hair that was slightly spiked. Years later after saving Kevin he is nineteen. Nat helps with scavenging sometimes and he likes to help with coming up with ideas to make their camp better and more protected. He wore adark blue and beige flannel shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair or regular running shoes. He kept a regular baseball bat and a Kahr p380 at his waist. He had a backback that a kis would wear to school. Inside was a walkie talkie, water, energy bars, ammo, and some rope.

**Next chapter will most likely be out in a few hours or so. It will explain why Edd (Double D) has not shown up yet or why nothing has been mentioned about him. He's not dead just so ya know! This fic might be KevEdd and there may be a little bit of yaoi, though most likely no S stuff! Anyways these were the last bits about each and every character, finally I know... U.U haha Not a very long chappie but I just wanted to post the last of these types of chapters.. (I had four Oc's in here but took them out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp I'm better at listing stuff lol Hopefully this turned out good enough for ya. And It'd be nice if you'd leave a review (nice one!) Cause If I get no repsonses for my story I begin to lose the feeling of wanting to finish it! So please leave a review just please don't be harsh! 3** ((I updated last chapter My four Oc's Kyler,Steven,Victoria, and Belle were tooken out cause I'm lazy haha)

**-_Nine years ago_-**

"Guys, we can't stay here! More infected are coming as we speak!"

"Leave!? No way man, they's get us! Look there's like.. twelve out there! What if they can run fast?"

"Yeah, besides Double D isn't here!"

"Guys... we have to"

Eddy was looking out the window watching another infected walk down their street. "Kevin, where's your parents anyways?" Kevin looked up at the mention of his name. "They got day jobs idiot, all our parents do duh.." Rolf and Johnny walked downstairs. "No sign of smart Ed boy..." Eddy turned around quickly. "Well we're not going until he comes! We can't leave him here!" They all fell silent wondering what to do next. "Maybe we can get something to protect us and go to Double D's house and get him and then either come back here or go.." Kevin said not wanting to argue with Eddy. "It's not a bad idea, there is only twelve or thirteen. We could take them, they only have thier hands, we can get bats and knives. Or really anything just as long as it can keep them away." Nazz said trying to get them to take action and not wait here for more to come.

"What about our stuff? And if our parents come back and see us missing then what? We should stay.." Sarah said crossing her arms. "Haven't you seen the movies!?" Said Ed with panic. "S-Sarah, we should go, Ed's right. They'll break down the doors and windows!" Said Jimmy backing up a little. "Screw out stuff! I don't wanna die, we go get a backpack and weapons and go get Double D then we leave this place!" The kids were all considering this idea, but there was so many flaws in that plan and it wasn't fully thought out. "Who knows how many there are out there dork! Is Double D even home? And where would we go!?" Said Kevin frustrated at Eddy's stupidity.

"...Well.. Aha! We could go to my brother's place!" Said Eddy even though he knew his brother was a jerk it seemed like a good idea. "That'd take like a day not too long and like he said we can get weapons and bring food. Eddy's brother will know what to do, besides I'm sure he'll let us stay, he wouldn't kick kids out to die!" Nazz said agreeing with Eddy. "I agree with Ed boy." Johnny put his ear to Plank. "What's that buddy? Agree with Eddy? ... Well you heard the man! I say go with Eddy!" He said a goofy smile on his face. "Anywhere but here, I guess.." Kevin said shrugging. Sarah looked at Jimmy who nodded. She sighed but uncrossed her arms. "Fine, but if we get killed, I'll make you regret it in death.." Ed just stared blankly at the wall.

"Okay, come on I got an extra backpack," Kevin walked upstairs and came back down with two backpacks. He tossed one to Nazz. "Go get some food to bring, don't make it too heavy." He turned to Eddy and Ed. "Go to my garage grab some stuff to defend ourselves if we get attacked." Eddy ran off and grabbed Ed's sleeve without hesitation going to the garage. "The rest of you grb things you can carry that'll be useful.. Be back here in about," He looked at his watch. "Ten minutes, so around 11:20." The rest all split up going to look for anything useful as he had ordered.

When they met up he looked around checking to see what they all had. He saw Sarah and Jimmy had his parent's bags for when they go on vacation. "Good thinking," he nodded to them. Eddy and Ed walked back in Ed's arms were full with random sharp or metal things. "Ugh dork not everything just like hammers and stuff.." Ed dropped it all on the coffee table almost breaking it. "Watch it dork!" Eddy glared at him. "Well maybe you should have gone yourself!" Kevin glared back, "Maybe I should have, cause you can't do anything right!" Nazz stepped in between the two having just walked out of the kitchen witha full backpack. "Not now guys!"Kevin straightened up and stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get some knives.."

By the time they were ready to leave they had four backpack full of canned foods, a lighter, and a can opener. They also had extra clothes and a blanket that he had to stuff in it. They also brought along another blanket in another bag and some rope, headache medicine, bandages just incase, and water and Gatorade bottles. By now a few infected had left leaving only seven still there. They slowly crept outside, bats, hammers, and knives in hand. It felt like an eternity before they got to Double D's door. Eddy pressed the doorbell three times. No answer. He pressed it another three times, still no answer.

A zombie lifted its head up and started sniffing the air. "Guys... I think they're noticing we're here!" Sarah whispered francticly yanking on Kevin's sleeve. Kevin looked to see the zombies shifting slightly in their direction. He looked back at Eddy biting his lip. "Dude, we gotta go! They're coming to us now!" Kevin whispered to him, making Eddy look back to see them. "Come on let's go around back.." They slowly walked into Edd's backyard, there was one infected there that was making them nervous as they went to the sliding glass door.

They saw Double D looking back at them unsure. Eddy waved for him to follow them. He shook his head no and then pointed behind them. The zombie was slowly inching closer to them, they saw hunger in its eyes. "Double D is gone!" Ed said loudly, making Sarah slap him on the back of the head. The zombie looked like it smiled a little as is began to walk faster. "We're done for guys!" Johnny gasped.

They heard a loud slam of a door and the zombie jumped slightly and began run walking to the front of the house. They heard Double D's voice yell 'run' and without a second thought they all began running. The four with a backpack threw them over the fence and hopped over with the other kids. Ed and Kevin had stopped to help Sarah, Jimmy, and Eddy over before going over their selves.

**_-Current day-_**

Kevin laughed as he threw a marshmellow at Eddy's face. "Haha dork!" Eddy smiled and picked up a marshmellow and threw it at Kevin's nose. Nazz giggled, it was nice to see everyone smiling and not depressed. Rolf popped up behind her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Boo!" Nazz made a loud squeek causing everyone around the fire to laugh, including Sarah. "Not funny dude!" She lightly punched his shoulder laughing. After a little more goofing off they all parted to go to their tents to get some rest. Eddy, Ed, and Kevin mostly because they had to leave camp and get more supplies and water. They also needed some tarps to cover their tents with and.. things.. for the girls.

"Eddy.. can I come in?" Eddy heard Ed whisper, "Sure.." he replied tiredly. Eddy sat up rubbing his eyes and looked at his watch. "Ugh, it's like three in the morning Ed!" Ed looked away awkwardly. "Eddy do you think we'll find Double D tomorrow..?" Eddy sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Ed now isn't the time to talk about the past. Double D wasn't fast and he couldn't protect himself well. I hate to say it Ed, but he probably didn't make it. He ran out his front door and save-" Eddy stopped talking when he heard a a noise coming from Ed. Eddy's eyes softened as he saw that Ed was wiping away tears. "Look Ed, don't think about he was a hero man. Remember him like that, and go to bed, we gotta get up in a few hours." Ed nodded and hugged Eddy before walking out to go to his tent.

The obnoxious beeping of his watch woke Eddy up. "Ugh.." Eddy rolled over and closed his eyes. "Better be clothed!" Kevin unzipped his tent and walked in. "Woah there dork! No sleeping in get up lazy ass!" Eddy gave him the finger but sat up anyways and stretched. He opened his eyes and saw Kevin still there. "Well get out weirdo, unless you wanna see me naked!" Kevin felt sick thinking about that and quickly walked out and zipped the tent back up. Eddy smirked to himself, he didn't have to get dressed. The night before he stayed dressed in his clothes and not his pajamas. He grabbed his messenger bag and JNG-90 and strapped his belt with his knife and pistol around his waist.

When Eddy decided to come out Kevin was talking to Ed. "So what should we be getting exactly?" Eddy asked wondering how much he'd have to carry. He put the sniper's strap over his shoulder. "Well first of all, we need to be getting more clothes, wearing the same stuff everyday is nasty dude.." Eddy shrugged he didn't really care about it. "We also need tarps for the tents the old ones are getting messed up. More water cause we're drinking it too quick cause it's summer, more food as well. Not that we're low, just always good to have more. Any ammo or weapons and as usual, look for survivors. Eddy nodded and began walking towards the entrance of their camp where Rolf and surprisingly Jimmy were keeping watch. "Good luck Ed boy!" Rolf said smiling at him. "Thanks.." Kevin and Ed were right behind him and they continued walking towards the entrance of the woods.

**2:07 AM omgawsh I'm so sleepy well here is Chapter three enjoy. And of course Edd isn't dead I love him too much! So will they run into danger? Will they find Edd? Next chapter might be up tomorrow! Please review and follow this story to keep me motivated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahh, I should have posted this chapter the other day but I kept forgetting sorry! **

Kevin stood behind a metal table as zombies begand pouring in through the door. He aimed where thier heads were and began shooting, easily taking down atleast ten of them. Ed stood infront of Eddy, keeping any zombies from biting his friend as he started throwing medication in his messanger bag.

"Eddy, dammit hurry up! We have to fucking go!" Kevin said as he stopped with shaky hands reloading his Ak47.

"Shut up I'm going as fast as I can!" Eddy yelled sweating and closing his messenger back pack now full or bottles of anything he could grab and bandages. "Okay I got enough le-"

He was cut off as Ed hit him square in the face with his elbow as he swung his axe to hit a zombie coming too close. Eddy reached up and felt blood coming from his nose.

"Shit, fuck okay let's go." Kevin nodded not looking away as he shot at more zombies piling into the small clinic area. He began backing up to the counter where only a few zombies were trying to get over but were tripping over one another. Eddy pulled out his Anaconda Black 8-inch and shot at them taking down three and then turned to take out the other two. He climbed over and shot another that was over there as well.

Ed hopped over the counter and hit any zombies that came at them. After shooting some of the zombies nearest to him Kevin slid over the counter and the began running to the front of the store. As they were running Eddy grabbed a few gum packs that were on the way to the doors.

It wasn't any better outside, there were more outside then there was inside. "Oh fuck..." They stood paralized a few feet from the doors outside. They were surrounded and soon the zombies from inside would come from behind them.

A bullet wizzed through the air hitting the temple of a infected taking it out in an instant. Another bullet and then another taking out three for them. Kevin suddenly came to his senses and began shooting at the zombies to the left as the mysterious sniper shot the right side zombies. Eddy slung the strap of his sniper around him and reached around the medicine in his bag and pulled out his Uzi and began to shoot the zombies as well. Not wanting to wase time he handed the Anaconda Black 8-inch to Ed to shoot any that came close. A few moments later they had a clearing and ran through narrowly avoiding reaching hands and snapping jaws.

As they were running Ed looked behind them to see a figure in all black. He was on the roof a few yards away and gave a two fingered wave to Ed. Even though he had his face covered Ed was positive the man was smiling. Ed turned back around and continued on his way.

Instead of going to their camp they went to a small bridge for cars to go ever a creek that was in the way. The slowly slid down the hill that led them under the bridge. They sat down next to the water to catch their breath. "Who was that?" Eddy asked after his breathing finally became normal again. He dabbed a little bit of a bandage in the water and dabbed at his nose that head dried blood on it.

"He was in all black on the other roof Eddy! He waved to me and I think he was smiling!" Ed said enthusiastically while smiling.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "So you saw him then? What'd he look like?" He asked, curious of the person who had helped them.

Ed frowned, "They wore a black jacket and black jeans, their face was covered and they had black hair.. Eddy, what if he got eaten!" Ed began to worry the man had been attacked since they had left him.

"Probably not, he shot like a pro.." Said Kevin adding in. Eddy nodded, "Yeah he hardly took a break inbetween shots, yet he got a headshot almost everytime," Eddy said agreeing, "besides, he was on another roof I'm sure he had enough time to flee."

"Whatever, we should go ahead back to camp, I don't think any infected are following us." Said Kevin as he stood up and brushed off dirt of his pants. He began reloading his guns just incase they ran into any infected on the way back. Eddy began doing the same and also took his gun back from Ed.

They arrived back at their camp about an hour and a half later, only running into a small group of infected. Rolf and Jimmy were both still on watch duty. They waved at them from a distance as they came closer to the entrance. "Anything interesting happen?" Asked Jimmy as they came up to the large wooden door. "Actually yeah, very interesting.." Said Eddy walking in not bothering to explain, saving it for later. "The man in black saved us!" Ed said too loudly grinning and quickly caught up to Eddy. Rolf raised an eyebrow to Kevin asking for an explanation. "Get surrounded at the doors, some guy on another roof with a nice aim helped us escape.." Rolf made an "oh" with his mouth at the half assed story Kevin gave.

Eddy tossed a gum pack to Nazz and sat down on a log while smiling at her. "Thanks dude, knew I could count on ya to get me some!" She said smiling brightly back at him. Kevin and Johnny were on lookout while Nat, Nazz, Ed, and Eddy sat around the fire, the moon shining brightly down on them. Eddy had already told the events fo that day to them all.

"What's up with Kevin? He seemed a little pissed earlier when I tried to ask him something?" Asked Nat as he stuffed a s'more in his mouth.

Eddy shrugged, "Probably mad that he got his ass saved by some other guy," Eddy added a small log to the fire and poked at it with the metal poker. "You know Kevin, he's normally that guy but he was frozen as the other guy took action."

Nat nodded slightly, that actually seemed like something Kevin would not be upset over. He stood up and began walking to the entrance and waved over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go talk to him anyways." Eddy began focusing on the fire, suddenly it felt a little awkward.

Nazz stood up, "Well, anyways I'm gonna go head off to bed, see ya guys later!" She waved and began walking off but stopped and turned around. "And thanks again for the gum, Eddy!" Eddy smiled back and waved.

Suddenly Eddy remembered something and slapped ed on the back of the head. "That's for giving me a bloody nose!" Ed looked away sheepishly. "Oops! Sorry Eddy, won't happen again!" Eddy chuckled, "Better not.."

Sarah, who had been sorting out all the random medicine and all that Eddy had got walked up, Eddy's bag in hand. "Well you got most of the important stuff and some things that's nice to have around, good job." She handed the bag to him, it had been cleared of all the things he had collected earlier that day. She mumbled to herself and began walking off in the direction she came from.

A few hours later everyone was fast asleep with the exception of Kevin and Johnny who were still watching the entrance.

I know I had sent Nat off and I didn't show him talking to Kevin, don't worry that'll be showed maybe in next chapter. once more sorry for not updating sooner, I have a terrible memory! xD OH! and I just wanna recomend a KevEdd story I had found, it's called Blood in the Water, by Serronas. IT IS AMAZING (and sad) I suggest ya look it up!


End file.
